The new cultivar is a product of chance discovery by the inventor. This new variety, hereinafter referred to as ‘BHGC01’, was discovered as a naturally occurring, whole plant mutation by the inventor, Gabriel Cesarini. The interesting new mutation was discovered in a private garden in Ridgely, Md. among plants of unpatented Buxus sempervirens during an unrecorded date between approximately 1995 and 1997.
After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor first organized propagation of ‘BHGC01’ by vegetative cuttings at a commercial nursery in Warwick, Md. around 1997. The inventor transferred the cuttings to his personal garden. Over many years the inventor continued controlled observation of this interesting mutation. After many years the inventor observed that while the plant continued to exhibit a healthy overall appearance, the plant remained very small. Additionally, the inventor observed the new variety thrived in shade and maintained dark green foliage year round. After several years of observation, the inventor propagated further plant material to assess the stability of these interesting traits. At least three generations have been reproduced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.